


Seeds Of Contention

by taichara



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Wheeljack had an idea to make dealing with squishy human food easier.  It didn't quite pan out.





	Seeds Of Contention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurus_nobilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/gifts).



"Naw, Red, it's not what you think -- or what I think you're thinking anyway --"

Wheeljack was glad he modded out an obvious mouth ages ago. Easier to hide (not completely; he was sure his voice gave his entertainment away, judging from _Red's_ expression) the mirth at times like these, and all.

"What I _see_ is --!"

And off it started. Jack glanced around; sure, the workbay covered in splatters and drips of red and l'il bits of organics probably did look awful, especially combined with the machine the goop sprayed from.

Obviously, the husker needed adjusting.

"Lemme tell you about pomegranates ..."


End file.
